


Behind the Silk and Steel

by marquis1305



Series: Silk and Steel [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Fan Art, Flower Crown Bucky, Fluff, Found Family, Mortal Kombat, Other, Relaxing, Soft Bucky, Webbing, down time, flower crown, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: Drabbles and one offs based on my ongoing series Silk and Steel. Some of these will be AU, some will just be small behind the scenes.





	1. [Sam & MC] Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and our MC getting a feel for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble for @lunaxnluna who requested Bunny (From my Silk and Steel series) getting to spend some time training with Sam

The task ahead of you was daunting. 

You were already worn to the core, your palms shaking from effort. Head pounding as you squinted, pretending like that would make a difference. 

Whatever you had expected of Sam when the two of you had been introduced, this certainly wasn’t it. 

The man showed no mercy. No sign of stopping. Whatever he lacked in strength or endurance for not being a Super Soldier, he made up for in pure determination. In skill, honed by years of effort. 

“Come on, rabbit, you can’t be giving up already.” He taunted from his perch, smirk growing as he glanced down at you. 

You huffed, rolling your eyes. “I’m not going to make it that easy on you, birdbrains. Bring it on.”

Leaning forward to try helping focus your concentration. Only to squeak loudly as Bucky was suddenly whispering against the edge of your ear, “So, what exactly is the point of this little show down, Doll?” Causing you to halfway jump out of your seat. 

Unable to answer him before hearing the dreaded words, “Finish her!” 

“Shit, no no no!” Turning your attention back from Barnes in order to button smash, hoping against hope that you could worm your way out of this. 

“Ha! KO! Total knock out!” Sam fist pumped the air, tossing the controller to the side. Your character falling back on the screen. ‘Game Over’ flashing again and again. “That’s seven to three, my lead. Come on kid, I thought you were better than this.”

Groaning, you hang your head in defeat, controller barely held in the tips of your fingers. “Shit… I would have done fine if it weren’t for someone.” Turning your head just enough to glare back at Bucky, who was grinning sharply. 

“Not my fault you’re so easily distracted, Doll, still didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s all about showing who’s boss. That’s what.” Sam preened, smirking once more. 

“Next time, we’re tying Barnes up in the corner, then we’ll show who’s boss.” You grumbled, though trying, and failing, to fight the smile tugging at your lips. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”


	2. I take Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sam continue your video game face off, with Peter coming to join the fun... After he takes care of a small favor

“Um… Mr. Falcon… sir... “

“For the last time Pete, just call me Sam.” You could tell that he was only half paying attention to the teen, both of you focused once more on your rematch. 

“Yeah… Right, Mr. Sam sir?” Peter cleared his throat, trying to keep the pitch of his voice calm. “Why exactly am I doing this again?” 

You snorted a soft laugh, even as you landed a three kick combo on Sam’s character. “Yes, ha, got you on the ropes now.” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Sam snarled, leaned closer to the television like that was somehow going to detract from the fact that you were absolutely ruining him this round. The both of you ignoring the muffled sounds, likely threats, coming from the corner behind the couch. 

“Uh… Mr. Sam?”

“Kid, look. We needed a rematch, fair and square. You’re the only one with the web powers, and Nat is out on a mission with the Cap.” Sam explained, a touch more gently, even as he jerked to the side to attempt to help his character avoid a hit on screen, bumping into your shoulder with enough force to knock you over. 

“Hey, watch it birdbrain!” You snarled, slipping from the couch to sit on the floor, avoiding further hits from the over competative man. 

“So, I had to web him up for you two to play a video game?” The confusion obvious in his voice, even as he continued to hold the man in question hostage. 

“Yup.” You popped the P of your words, smiling smugly at the thought. 

“Um…”

“Kid, you did your part, now sit down and watch as I school our little Rabbit. Again.” Shit, that meant he was bringing on the combos. You snarled, feeling Peter make his way around the couch and slide down the arm until he was sitting beside you. Still obviously nervous. 

Sighing before you turned to flash him a gentle smile. “It’ll be fi-” Whipping your head around as you caught your character being thrown to the ground, immediately focusing on the game once more, even as Peter leaned against you. He had been growing more comfortable around you, going so far as to use your actual name, which was practically unheard of at the compound. You chuckle softly, then let out a small exclamation as you started taking the lead once more on the game. Sam giving a frustrated groan behind you. 

“I take winner!” Peter declared, obviously rooting for you. 

“Fatality!” 

“Yes!” Laughing, you high fived the teen, celebrating your victory. 

“Man, what the hell.” Sam scowled, even as he handed the controller to Spiderman.

“Sorry, punk, think I’m the one taking the winner.” A deeper voice suddenly rumbled above you. Hands grabbing your sides and lifting you up and over the couch, making you shriek and squirm as Bucky was suddenly tossing you over his shoulder. 

“Dude!”

“Wait! Mr. Sargeant!”

“Nope, I warned her.” Bucky was chuckling darkly as you pouted towards the others. Arms crossing over his back. 

“Bye boys, have fun storming the castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just a silly way for me to work out more of the dynamics for my ongoing fic, and give everyone a small drabble now and then. Comments are always welcome! I'm also always available on my tumblr @marquis1305, or my writing only blog @marquiswrites.


	3. Flower Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art made by the amasing @dagnyart on tumblr!

"Flower boy" 

The amazing [@dagnyart](https://tmblr.co/ma8az6GUwFjmfIQysJD7kIQ) crafted this masterpiece of a soft Bucky in a flower crown! I commissioned this to celebrate the fic getting over 100 kudos, and now we are over 100 subscribers as well! Definitely going to be a scene featured within the next few chapters!

I definitely recommend working with them!


End file.
